kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster
NME Rollax If you (meaning any user) had a watch that would allow you to turn into 10 monsters from the anime, which ten monsters would you choose? I myself would choose Bugzzy, Ice Dragon, Chuckie, Gabon, Demon Frog, Sharbon, WolfWrath, Karate Kid, Sasuke, and Ebifryer! NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 02:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) A new name Am I the only one who thinks this page should be changed to the name "Monster"? If anyone agrees with me, post your agreement here. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 18:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i agree I agree with NerdyBoutKirby with a name change. im pretty sure this is an english wiki and the people who are reading will want to know the english names, not the japenese names. same thing with the sirica page being titled silica, and the NME salesguy page being called customer service. please put up the english names! (im posting as a new topic because i dont know how to respond to an already made topic) -puff :It's not just about changing the name. It has to change to a proper one. If anyone has a proper source concerning these names, then please link it. Otherwise a direct translation of their Japanese names is the best we can do. Note that if you are drawing names directly as they are said in the anime, please bear in mind that certain plot elements are lost e.g. Galaxy Soldier Army merged with Star Warriors etc. Even if it's changed, "monster" is too generic a term. "Monster (anime)" or some kind of clarification suffix in parantheses should be used. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 20:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Majuu can actually be translated as Monster as well. 魔獣/Majū can actually be translated as Monster. Akuma/Demon and Kaijū/Monster for example, are both compounds of two words, Aku/Evil, Ma/Demon and Kai/Mad, Jū/Beast. If the compund Akuma/悪魔 and the Kanji Ma/魔 can be translations of Demon, then the compound Kaijū/怪獣 can also translate the Kanji Jū/獣 as Monster as well. Thats also the reason why Majū can easily translate as just Demon, Beast, Magical Creature, and yes, Monster as well. Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 17:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Of Demon Beasts and Monsters In response to two older subjects above (better late than never), I would say that this should definitely be "Monster", given that English names take precedence here (making Demon Beast stick out against the 4Kids names) and it's a possible translation in the first place. I think the term came out when fans were translating their own information on the anime, and it stuck in fan-subs as a contrast to the 4Kids dub. LinkTheLefty (talk) 14:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, but, as mentioned earlier, perhaps there should be so etching in parenthesis to follow "Monster" as it is a pretty generic term. Iqskirby (talk) 15:08, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, ah, that was NBK when he first started out here...I think he may have since moved on from this opinion, but I could be wrong. Besides, Demon Beasts rings better, and if we the fans made up the name, then we should just put up the Conjectural title tag rather than change its name. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 15:56, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::But at this point "Monster" is just more accurate than a fan sub. I suggest we name it "Monster (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!)." NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 17:59, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Maybe the distinction isn't needed if the video game enemies aren't ever referred to as monsters, but I could be wrong in that regard... I also noticed there's something that seems to be called a Zako Demon Beast (or Monster Pawn), and I honestly don't know if they were ever given an English name by the dub. However, the page seems to just be where all the nameless, unidentified background monsters are mentioned, so that information can probably be merged with this article. LinkTheLefty (talk) 15:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::If you can proficiently execute the merge, go for it. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 18:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I think we should go with "Monster", it's actually a more accurate translation of "魔獣/Majū" than "Demon Beast". Seeing as it's been used on creatures like Lovely, Belly Buster, and Blocky, who are not animal creatures, the term beast cannot be used since "Beast" refers to Animals, not things like plants, stones, and/or food. --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 21:20, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Works for me. Rename at will! I have company coming in a few minutes and likely won't be on or the rest of the evening. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:14, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good, then. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 22:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Cool, I'll help to go through the Demon Beast to Monster change. By the way, someone also has to rename or replace this category and template, as I lack the ability to do so. LinkTheLefty (talk) 00:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC)